Wren
"These walls. They always seem absurdly large... until you see that. And then you wish you'd built them just a bit taller." -Rodrick Marette, upon surveying the second Great Horde of the Red Skull Clan. ''' '''The Fortress City of Wren is perhaps the most unassailable city on Adurra. Built up over centuries of ruined fortifications the city of Wren is a massive citadel that houses the ancient Marette Dynasty, Guardians to the Wrennish Marches. Perhaps the longest living noble family on all of Adurra, the Maratte Family and it's many banner lords have held vigil along the great Western Exapanse for centuries. Beyond the Wrennish Marches lies a wasteland filled with warlike Orcish tribes, and even more dire, a malevolent force that corrupts the animals of the Expanse. Since the founding of Wren the Marette family has fought an unceasing battle against the encroaching forces from beyond the High Plains. Wren is built upon the slopes of a protruding granite spur from which the Black Keep of Wren overlooks the great confluence of the Mureau and Kjodi rivers. controlling this vast waterway provides the Marette family a great deal of power over commerce, and has padded the family vaults with vast sums earned from the river tolls. Maintaining control of the river is not only a financial boon, but a military necessity. Vast armadas of orc raiders often challenge the Wrennish navy for passage under the watchful eye of the Black Keep, but few have succeeded. Many hundreds of sieges have ravaged the towering walls of Wren, but the Marettes are always dogged in their resolve to rebuild, resow, and fortify for the next assault. Because of this troubled history Wren has a ramshackle appearance, as construction is almost always ongoing to fortify, improve, or simply repair decaying crenelations across the vast network of towers. In recent years the river tolls have fallen off significantly, and poor news from the west makes trade nearly impossible. Because of this the fortifications of Wren have gone into disrepair, and many fear that the next assault may be the last. The People of Wren The Wrennish are a stubborn folk who are deeply set in the traditions of personal honor, and service to the family. In many ways the people of Wren mimic the city of Wren in their seemingly unassailable determination to succeed, no matter the cost. Nearly every subject of Wren has trained on the Spear, and all men and women are expected to join in the defense of their homes. Military service is mandatory for each second son, and military training is expected of all. Though militant in their world-view the People of Wren are often considered exceptionally warm, and honest people. Though often perceived as brash, or perhaps a bit rude by foreigners the Wrennish see outspokenness as a symbol of good character, and often look dimly upon sycophants . Pragmatic in their desire to solve problems the Wrennish are considered exceptionally talented craftsmen, creating some of the best human-built weapons on all of the Free Coast. Category:Cities Category:Locations